Robot Wars: The Seventh Wars/Semi-Final 1
The Seventh Wars - Semi-Final 1 was one of two semi-finals to determine the Grand Finalists of Series 7, out of eight semi-finalists. The eight robots were paired off in Round 1, with the four victors pairing off in Round 2. The episode featuring Semi-Final 1 was broadcast on February 22, 2004 on Five. *This semi-final featured two newcomers, both of which were from the Netherlands. These were the only two robots from outside the UK to reach the semi-finals in UK Robot Wars history. Of the six veterans, only two had made the semi-finals the previous year and three had never reached the semi-finals in any of their previous appearances. *This semi-final featured four seeded robots, all of which were drawn against an unseeded robot in the first round. All but one of these battles resulted in victory for the seeded machine. *This episode featured the Shortest Battle in UK Robot Wars, between Gravity and Dantomkia, which lasted only six seconds in total. Competing robots Newcomers *Gravity - Winner of Heat D *Tough As Nails - Winner of Heat M Veterans *Bulldog Breed (seeded 12th) - Winner of Heat K *Dantomkia (seeded 5th) - Winner of Heat C *Raging Knightmare - Winner of Heat N *St. Agro - Winner of Heat H *Tornado (seeded 1st) - Winner of Heat E *X-Terminator (seeded 11th) - Winner of Heat F Round 1 Tornado (1) vs Raging Knightmare Tornado started very quickly and slammed Raging Knightmare into the arena wall by a CPZ and onto its side. Raging Knightmare flipped itself off the side wall and self-righted, but tornado slammed it again. Tornado was then caught by Shunt, who axed it. Tornado escaped, however, and Raging Knightmare, who was still loitering on the edge of the CPZ, flipped Shunt over. Raging Knightmare then went on the attack, but flipped itself over while trying to flip Tornado and was slammed into the arena wall multiple times by its opponent. The first blow of Tornado's assult immobilised Raging Knightmare, and Tornado finished the battle by activating the pit release button and pushing Raging Knightmare into the Pit of Oblivion. Winner: Tornado Dantomkia (5) vs Gravity Gravity immediately drove underneath Dantomkia, pushed it towards the arena wall, and flipped it straight out of the arena at the first attempt. This battle was the shortest in Robot Wars history, with cease being called after just six seconds. Winner: Gravity X-Terminator (11) vs St. Agro St. Agro tried to get underneath and flip X-Terminator, but flipped itself instead. X-Terminator went on the attack and shredded one of the wheels of St. Agro before causing major damage to the front of the robot. St. Agro retreated and activated the pit release button but X-Terminator chased it down and pushed it into the arena wall, attacking it with the spinning disc. After several attacks by X-Terminator, with one nearly taking ST. Agro's undamaged wheel off, St. Agro was clearly immobilised and was counted out by Refbot. Finally, St. Agro was attacked by the house robots, thrown by the floor flipper and pitted by X-Terminator. Winner: X-Terminator Bulldog Breed (12) vs Tough As Nails Tough As Nails started quickly and drove straight over the wedge of Bulldog Breed. Tough As Nails attempted to grab hold of Bulldog Breed, but continued to drive up the wedge of its opponent instead. Tough As Nails activated the pit release button but was then flipped over by Bulldog Breed. Bulldog Breed continued to throw Tough As Nails into the air and around the arena, flipping it up onto the side wall at one point, but Tough As Nails escaped. Finally Tough As Nails managed to grab hold of its opponent, but Bulldog Breed threw it away with its flipper. Tough As Nails grabbed hold of Bulldog Breed again and the two robots tussled with each other, but neither robot was able to get the upper hand. Bulldog Breed escaped from the clutches of Tough As Nails again and threw the Dutch machine around a few more times. Cease was called with both robots still mobile and the judges went for Bulldog Breed. Winner: Bulldog Breed Round 2 Tornado (1) vs Gravity Tornado used its scoop to get underneath Gravity, slamming it into the arena wall and then into Sir Killalot. Gravity escaped but had sustained a puncture and Tornado continued to push it around the arena. Tornado slammed Gravity into an angle grinder and then into the CPZ, but it escaped before Cassius Chrome could attack. As it escaped from the CPZ, Gravity finally got underneath the rear of Tornado and flipped it high into the air and upside-down. Tornado pushed Gravity again, but the Dutch machine flipped its opponent once more, this time leaving Tornado the right way up. Tornado activated the pit release button and pushed Gravity onto the pit just as it was opening, leaving it to descend into oblivion. Winner: Tornado X-Terminator (11) vs Bulldog Breed (12) The two robots came together and X-Terminator immediately caused damage to the front of Bulldog Breed. X-Terminator continued to attack, causing further damage and flipping it over on numerous occasions due to the power of the spinning disc, but Bulldog Breed was able to self-right. Bulldog Breed's front had become completely buckled so it could not get underneath X-Terminator, and it was pushed into the CPZ and picked up by Sir Killalot. It was quickly dropped but X-Terminator's relentless attacks continued and Bulldog Breed was thrown up onto the arena wall. Bulldog Breed was freed by X-Terminator but it had finally become immobilised. X-Terminator continued to attack, tearing its opponent apart and almost throwing it out of the arena before the trashed Bulldog Breed was finally counted out by Refbot and cease was called. Winner: X-Terminator Category:The Seventh Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes to contain an OotA